This invention relates generally to compound bows. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a compound bow having a user removable cable system, and a cable kit for compound bows.
In the past a variety of compound bows have been suggested. Essentially a compound bow includes a pair of eccentric members revolvably coupled to the bow at its limb ends. The eccentric members receive a portion of the bow string or cable, and as the archer pulls rearwardly on the bow string an overcenter action develops. Thus, the further back an arrow is pulled, the less force is required to maintain the bow in the "ready" position.
A variety of prior art approaches have been taken to removably couple the bow string to the bow. For example, the ends of a conventional bow may be notched appropriately to receive bow string loops at either end of the bow string. In compound bows teardrop fittings have been developed to removably couple the bow string to the operational ends of the pulley cabling system. Usually the cabling system includes portions which pass directly through the eccentric pulley and which are thus difficult to disassemble. Alternatively, cabling systems may be permanently secured to the pulley during bow manufacture, making field stripping of the bow by an archer practically impossible.
The eccentric pulleys utilized by compound bows revolve about an eccentric point other than the pulley center, so much pulley stress may be generated. Where segmented cables are joined by axially coupled ends, rather than being coupled to portions of the pulley, the pulley may be relieved of cable coupling stress. Consequently pulleys of lighter material and size and successfully employed. Furthermore, increased speed and ease of cable operation will be experienced when such unneccessary stresses are reduced.